


Ring of Fire

by nancy, Zen



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy/pseuds/nancy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our first Due South story. A first-time pwp. Sweet but not too schmoopy, with a dash of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics borrowed without permission from Johnny Cash. 
> 
> Mousie and Amy are the one's who got us to dip our toes in the Due South pool, and we will be forever indebted to them ~:) The RSM are also to blame, since they were so happy to provide links and talk endlessly about Ray and Fraser. Love you ladies!!!
> 
> This story was first published years ago at http://hos.slashcity.com/ and is archived here for preservation and accessibility.

* * *

Wired, pissed, running on empty, another Saturday night alone in his apartment. Another day was over; they'd caught the bad guys and filed the papers and now there was nothing left to do but turn the radio up too loud and pace and drink another cold beer too fast while he replayed it all in his head. Ray couldn't take it anymore. He'd been wandering and dancing aimlessly around his apartment for hours, and his nervous energy was only building. Fraser showed up at his door at ten o'clock at night, right after he'd opened the last beer in the six pack, mumbling something about being worried about him, saying Ray hadn't been acting like himself lately. Without even processing fully what Fraser had said, he pulled him in and quickly shut the door as soon as Dief's tail was clear. For some undefined, but significant reason, this time felt like the last straw, the point where something had to break. Break, or change irrevocably.

"You have me worried Ray, and I thought that, perhaps, there might be something I could do. That is, if you wanted to talk to someone, or needed something." Fraser's sentence dangled between them, taunting him.

What the hell was Fraser offering? 'Cause right now it would take one word from the Mountie and Ray would be all over him like white on rice. He shook his head, shaking the thoughts of pinning Fraser against the wall from his mind.

"Ah. Understood. Sorry to have bothered you at this late hour. Dief." And with that Fraser turned sharply on his heels and headed for the door.

"No! Wait, Fraser. I, I didn't mean no. I mean, look I appreciate the concern and all, but I don't think there's much you can do. Nothin's gonna change. Same shit, different day, ya know?" Ray was babbling, and he knew it.

He paced to the music that was playing, not knowing what to say to Fraser. He felt like a caged animal, all his frustrations coming to a head. That was the problem. He couldn't talk to Fraser like he did to other people, because Fraser wasn't like other people. Fraser was so damn pure that it made Ray feel like a shit just to want him, to want Fraser to call him his best friend. He'd wanted Fraser from the first day they'd met. Just before he'd driven the Riv into lake Michigan he'd glanced at Frase, and the look in his eyes, the confident smile he shot Ray just before they went nose first into the lake, had shaken his whole world, right down to the core. From the intensity of Fraser's voice, and the way his deep blue eyes looked straight into Ray, he could tell that everything was about to change. It suddenly became very, very important that Fraser wanted him, that he needed him. At that moment, Ray knew his life was never going to be the same again. He'd taken this job to get away from the disaster of his old life, but he could never have anticipated Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP.

From that moment on, it seemed as if Fraser _was_ his new life, but it bugged the hell out of him that Fraser was a left over from _Vecchio's_ life. He wanted Frase all to himself. He wanted to eat the man alive, he wanted crawl inside all that warmth, goodness, and strength and never come out. Fraser was the best friend Ray had ever had, no one had ever stood by him, or believed in him  the way Fraser did. Ray knew that falling in love with his best friend was one of the stupidest things he could do; he'd made that particular mistake before. One look at Fraser, standing by the door, his face full of concern and confusion, and Ray mentally kicked himself in the head for the thousandth time.

"You don't want me to leave?" Fraser stood impossibly straight, his eyes questioning.

"No, don't leave." Ray stopped pacing, holding himself still with effort. He felt wild, his eyes staring intently into Fraser's. He didn't know what he was doing, what he would say next, but at this he point he didn't care. He felt fire running through him, felt his eyes half close and he smoldered at Fraser, not caring if the Mountie could see his hunger, his desire.

"Ray." His name hung in the air. Fraser took off his hat and set it on the counter. "You want me to stay?" Fraser's voice was strong and deep, and he was slowly closing the few steps between them. He had an intent, challenging look in his eyes, tracking every nervous shift of his body.

"Yeah," Ray heard how breathy he sounded, and tried to find his voice. "I want ya to stay."

He wasn't sure what was happening here. Fraser was standing mere inches in front of him, and then his hands were coming down on Ray's shoulders. When Fraser's large hands curled around his bones, he made Ray forget everything. All the hyper, random thoughts running around his head stopped as Fraser stared at him earnestly. He heard the music change, and he couldn't stop himself. He closed the last inches of space between them, wrapping his arms around Fraser's waist and pulling the hard body against him. They began to sway slowly, their chins resting on each other's shoulders, upper bodies touching. Fraser pulled back enough to smile at him, and then he leaned into Ray, wrapping his arms more firmly around his shoulders, hard cheek pressed to hard cheek, eyes closed, feet barely moving, toe to toe on the linoleum.

He heard Johnny Cash start to sing, and he turned his head the quarter inch that was needed to reach Fraser's mouth. "I gotta, I just gotta do this one time." His voice sounded strangled, and he could smell Fraser's clean, woodsy smell and peppermint on his breath. He pressed his mouth hard against soft, unexpecting lips, making them both stumble a step to the side with his determination.

Soft, soft mouth. Wet, and after a tense, hot second of shock, eagerly responsive. Ray pulled back sharply to pant and stare into stunned, familiar eyes. Ray watched Fraser nod in silent agreement, as they to decided to do without words entirely. Shaking their heads, they grinned at each other wildly before their mouths clamped down again to suck and grope and stab with their tongues until all pretense of stopping, of this being a one time, fluke kind of thing was annihilated by groans and the hard thrust of Ben's hips as their groins slammed into each other.

"Ah, fuck, Frase. Gimme," Ray groaned, unable to stop himself from diving back into his friend's mouth for one more taste. "Gimme a second to breathe here."

"Certainly, Ray." Fraser's voice sounded tight and strained, but his manner was as polite and solicitous as ever as he took one step back, averting his eyes to give Ray a moment to collect himself.

Raising his closed fist to his forehead, Ray pushed his knuckle into the bridge of his nose, forcing the words out. He shifted his weight nervously back and forth, turning away from Fraser as he spoke. "Listen to me, okay? I don't know how that just happened, but I gotta know that we're on the same page, here. Look, you can walk out that door right now and I'll pick you up for work in the morning same as usual, and it'll be just like this never happened. I swear to God. We'll go to work and everything's cool. If you wanna go, then just walk out, now, and tonight is forgotten, never happened."

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray."

He was babbling, and Frase just kept saying his name until he finally shut up. Taking one big step forward, Fraser closed his hands around his upper arms. Big, strong hands.

"I assure you that I'm not at all distressed by the idea of kissing you. I don't want to leave. I believe we are, as you put it, on the same page." Fraser gave him a quick smile, and Ray felt a jolt of adrenaline run through his entire body. Fraser wanted this, wanted _him_.

"Well, Jesus, Frase, why didn't'cha say somethin' before?" The question never got answered. It came out in a rush as Fraser's lips came down hard on his, sealing off his air and feeding Ray his tongue by way of consolation. He was surprisingly demanding, getting Ray to open up for him right away, going straight into the back of his mouth like he knew exactly what he wanted. Ray was kissed meticulously, devoured by a soft tongue and hard mouth so thoroughly and systematically that he had to wonder if seduction was part of the Mountie training routine. If the sneaky bastard didn't stop soon, he was going to come in his pants.

Slowly, Fraser shuffled him over to the couch. Strong hands in the middle of his back took his weight, as Fraser pushed him against the back of the furniture.

"Hey Fraser?" Ray gasped out as they shifted, mouths slanting against each other at a new angle.

"What is it, Ray?" There was a hand between them, doing something persistent and dexterous with the buttons on his shirt.

"You know what you're doing, here?" It was a complicated question in the simplest terms. As usual, it took a minute but Fraser got it.

"No, not from personal experience, but I don't foresee that to be a problem. Do you, Ray?"

"No, definitely not. No problem." There was a hard thigh pressed between his legs, and every inch of a big, warm, muscular body leaning over him, tilting him backwards for an inevitable fall onto the cushions.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you hold still for just a moment please?"

One quick jerk, and his shirt was whipped off his arms and tossed to the far end of the couch. He took advantage of the moment and wrapped one leg around Fraser's thigh and pulled himself up. Ray attached his mouth to Fraser's neck and started sucking and biting, unable to get enough. His back was being stroked by long fingers, and each touch sent shivers down his spine. Still licking at Fraser's Adam's apple, Ray tried to get the uniform off. There were too many buttons and straps for his clumsy fingers, and Ray lost what little patience he had.

"Get this thing off, would ya? Now." He panted into Fraser's neck.

Fraser pulled back and Ray slid his leg down, leaning up against the couch as he watched Fraser quickly rid himself of the layers of clothes. This was taking entirely too long. He needed to feel Fraser's skin against his two minutes ago.

"Y'know Frase, you wear too many fuckin' clothes." Fraser smiled as Ray helped him undo all of the buttons on his long johns.

As soon as he could, Ray slid his hands under the fabric, running his palms over Fraser's broad, hard chest. He heard Fraser take in a sharp breath as he pushed the sleeves off, and started sucking on his bare shoulder. He heard Fraser moan, but it didn't matter what he was trying to say, Ray's single-minded goal was getting them naked and in bed. Ray started walking Fraser backwards, towards the bedroom, but he couldn't let his mouth leave Fraser's skin for long. They bounced off the wall, and Ray redirected them, glancing over Fraser's shoulder to get his bearings back. The taste of Fraser's skin, and the quiet, deep moans that were coming out of him were making Ray dizzy with lust. He'd never wanted anyone this badly in his life.

They turned the corner, stumbling into the bedroom, and he backed Fraser up until his legs hit the bed. Ray pushed Fraser down on the bed, and he landed, sitting on the bed. He started pulling and tugging at the boots and with Fraser's help they were off in seconds, socks following. Without having to ask, Fraser went to work on the fastening of his uniform pants. He tried to help Fraser get out of his pants, and then the long John's, but he was so frantic by now that he seemed to be more of a hindrance than a help. Soon Fraser was gloriously naked, and finally, Ray pounced. He practically jumped onto Fraser, pushing him back onto the bed. Bracing his elbows on either side of Fraser's head, he looked deep into those incredibly clear, honest blue eyes. Fraser was flushed and breathing heavily, a wry little smile flickering around his lips.

"I'm gonna to eat you alive." Ray informed his friend harshly, his eyes devouring all the nakedness underneath him. Fraser had always been so modest about his body, he'd had very few opportunities to see what his imagination had become obsessed with over the last few months.

"Should I consider that a threat?" Fraser murmured, the smile breaking again as Ray's eyes came back up his chest to meet his stare.

"Nah, just a warning." Ray groaned back, dropping his head to sniff all around the base of Fraser's neck, rubbing his face over warm, tempting skin. It seemed strange, to hear Frase teasing him like that, for once not taking everything literally. His low, sexy chuckle made Ray want to shut him up entirely, or at least reduce him to one syllable words like "please" and "Ray" and "more". He wanted Fraser minus all the reservation, the politeness and the self-sacrifice and the lofty ideals. Ray wanted the Fraser he only got to see when the shit was going down, when it was do or get splattered and Fraser _did_ , just as tough and hard as the next guy, thank you very fucking much. As soon as the fireworks were over though, the protective outer shell slipped right back into place, and it was back to "thank you kindly" and the excruciatingly proper way of dealing with _everyone_ , even his best friend. It made him crazy, it made him want to rip right through and fight him down to a place where they'd be on some kind of even ground, where Fraser would let him get a look at the animal inside.

"Why do you still have clothes on?" Fraser asked him harshly, sounding very displeased and yanking at the back of his jeans, trying to shove them down his hips from underneath him.

"Hey, I know I've lost some weight, but if you keep pullin' like that you're gonna rip my balls off." Secretly, he was thrilled by Fraser's roughness and his initiative.

"Take them off, Ray. _Off_." Fraser's demand was issued as he flexed and surged underneath him and Ray was rolled across the bed, fitted against Fraser's chest and held there with two strong thighs locked around one of his.

Ray gasped, trying to swallow the helpless, needy moan that came out of him when Fraser's warm hand slid over his bare chest, fingertips brushing back and forth over his nipples and then rolling the hard points gently between his thumb and forefinger. He pushed his hands between them, brushing back and forth against Fraser's cock, hard and waiting for him, while he struggled with the buttons on his fly. His hands were clumsy; shaking with anticipation and nervous anxiety. Fraser held his weight carefully, giving Ray room to fight with his pants and waiting with apparent patience for the task to be accomplished.

When Ray had the buttons undone, Fraser helped him push the baggy blue jeans down to his knees, leaning back to let him kick them off. "Now the shorts." Fraser whispered in his ear, sharp teeth nibbling on his earlobe while he squirmed his way out of his underwear. Fraser held himself up over Ray on his fists, watching him with direct, intent eyes. He looked pleased, and excited and more than game for the challenge, but still much too reserved and collected.

"C'mere, lemme feel you. All buff an' hard an' hot. God I want you so fucking bad." Ray felt the words torn out of him as he lost the last vestige of control, pulling Fraser violently down on top of him, taking his weight with a grunt and locking his legs around the backs of the larger man's knees. "Ungh. Good. Don't go nowhere, just stay."

"Understood." Fraser growled playfully in his ear, grinding into him with a slow, circular drag of his hips. "Although I think you'll find that I'm very... flexible."

"Flexible, huh? That's good." Ray panted, grinding up against Fraser's thigh with his arms locked around his neck.

He resented the fact that Fraser was able to put together full sentences so easily. His own mind was spinning, and he still couldn't believe that this was happening. Fraser lowered his head and kissed Ray slowly. Full, soft lips caressed his, and then Fraser's tongue slid in, slowly gliding over the roof of his mouth. It was one of the most sensual things Ray had ever experienced and he felt his dick surge against Fraser's hard body. He felt Fraser set his own pace, as he determinedly began taking inventory of Ray's face with his mouth. He felt Fraser's soft tongue slide across his stubbled jaw, and then up, as his cheeks and eyebrows were carefully nibbled. Fraser's controlled passion was slowly driving him insane. It felt wonderful, but it also made him angry that Fraser was still able to exert that much control. He was on fire, and every tender touch of Fraser's mouth on his face fed the flames.

Reaching down between their bodies Ray fumbled until he had both of their cocks in his hand. Squeezing gently, he rubbed the oozing heads together, throwing his head back and moaning in pleasure at the intensity of the sensation. Fraser's cock was thick and sturdy, just like the rest of him; well defined and direct in it's intentions as he thrust up against Ray's palm.

"Oh my." A breathy little moan in his ear, and then he was being rolled to the side again, Fraser's thigh coming up to slip between his legs. Gentle fingers closed around his wrist and drew his hand away, pushing it up over his head to rest against the headboard. "Not yet, Ray."

"Why? When?" Ray heard himself gasp incoherently, already missing Ben's hot, thick cock in his hand. He wanted to hold it, to stroke it and pet it and make it feel like the most wanted cock in the world. One touch, and he already felt as possessive of Fraser's cock as he did about the rest of him.

Fraser made a little laughing sound against his skin, his lips pressed to the deep hollow above his collarbone. "You're in a hurry." Smooth, wet tongue stroking lightly over his bones, and the sexiest purr he'd ever heard vibrated over his skin.

"Yeah." Ray could only agree, his hands sliding hurriedly up and down Fraser's sides, feeling hard muscles flex and tremble under his hands.

"Don't be. I'd hate to rush this. Let me look at you, Ray."

Fraser's warm hands left his hips as he pulled back, putting a few inches of distance between them on the sheets. His eyes roamed slowly over Ray's body, looking at him with unmistakable desire in his bright blue eyes. Ray twisted uncomfortably on his back when Fraser's hands came down on his shoulders to put him there. He was extremely self conscious about his body, and he could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment as Fraser's intense, miss-nothing eyes gave him the once over. He was scrawny, skinny and built funny, ribs sticking out over abdominals built up from a lifetime of crunches, bony knees and shoulder blades that stood out more than they should. There was no symmetry to his body, nothing exceptional, nothing to make Fraser look at him like that.

"You are entirely beautiful, Ray Kowalski."

Ray stared back at him in shock, his mouth hanging open and his head shaking slowly side to side in denial, feeling like something inside him was caving in. "No." He finally managed, reaching for Fraser in desperation, covering his own body with Fraser's bulk and taking his weight with a sense of tremendous relief as warm flesh pressed against him protectively.

"Oh yes you are," murmured insistently against his cheek, hot breath caressing his skin.

"Come on, Frase, don't, don't bullshit me. I just want you. I just want you so fucking bad." Ray thrust up sharply under the larger man's weight, letting out a long " _Ahhh_ " when their cocks came into contact, dragging against each other as if they were old friends instead of new acquaintances.

Fraser's hands were hard on his hips, holding him down with enough force to leave five small bruises on each side. "I assure you, I wouldn't. I would never lie to you, Ray. I find you very attractive, to the extent that it frequently distracts me when my mind should be on work and the matters at hand. It's not the first time I've told you, either." Fraser finished roughly, rebuking him with a bite against the side of his neck that forced a strangled sound of pain and frustration from his throat.

"Yeah, after I twisted yer arm." Ray argued back, hanging onto the rounded muscles of Fraser's shoulders and pushing up against the gentle hand stroking across his belly and hips.

"Ray, we were surrounded by suspects in custody and an old woman, anticipating gunfire, it wasn't exactly the most appropriate time for you to ask me such a question." Fraser was smiling at him, with enough satisfaction to banish his doubts, and his hands were touching him, making him feel so good that he forgot the argument completely. "Oooh, yeah, Frase, like that." He heard himself whine, trying to hold Fraser's hands against his body. Such warm, strong hands, gentle and careful and attentive, touching him everywhere he wanted to be touched, everywhere but his straining, aching cock.

Wet, pursed lips closed around his nipple, drawing him in to be tortured by nibbling teeth and a pointed, teasing tongue. He was sucked and circled and sucked again, bit and licked until Ray found himself begging for mercy. "Ooow, so good. Fuck, please, can't stand it, feels to fuckin' good. Oh God, no, no more."

Ray thrashed under the hands that held him down, fighting with his legs for leverage and trying to push Fraser further down his body, but the Mountie refused to be hurried. Gentle, deliberate hands stroked his thighs, a calloused palm guiding his legs apart. Fraser's breath was hot on his over stimulated nipples and the hardness of his cock pushed sharply against his thigh, pressing him down harder into the bed. Fraser's fingertips stroked his balls, long, light strokes that traced his shape, fondling him with careful, loving touches.

Ray shuddered, letting out a loud groan as the pleasure raced through him, mixing with the need and the anticipation until he couldn't stand another second of Fraser's light, perfect touches. He exploded, control burned to hell and caution thrown down into the pit along with everything else that didn't involve getting Fraser pinned and fuckable beneath him. All he wanted was to get this man inside him so deep he finally lost some of that ingrained, Canadian reserve, gave up some control.

"Stop messin' with me, Frase, just give it to me! You're makin' me crazy, you're tryin' to kill me, here. You got any idea what you do to me? How bad I fucking want this? You make me... Uh!" Unable to find any more words strong enough to express himself, Ray let out a frustrated grunt, pushing up hard on Fraser's shoulders until he could scramble out from under him and flatten himself out over the hard, hot length of Fraser, trapping him with his legs locked around Fraser's thighs. "Tell me somethin'. How can somebody be so god damn sexy and drop dead gorgeous and be so totally fucking clueless about it? You never see, you never notice the way they look at you, the way they pant after ya and follow ya around the room?"

"Who they?" Fraser interrupted, reaching up to grasp both of Ray's hands and lift them off his body, holding them up between their bodies with his fingers locked around Ray's wrists. His eyes stared into Ray intensely, as if he could draw answers out of him with his will, which Ray was pretty sure he could, most of the time.

"Women! All kinds of women, all ages, all races, married, gay, whatever. Nobody's fuckin' immune to you, and you just act like it's not even happening, you just ignore it like you've never even thought about having sex before!" Ray was losing it, bucking his hips into Fraser's hardness and letting his weight hang off Fraser's grip until his arms burned and his wrists throbbed with the lack of circulation.

"Shut up, Ray."

"Grr arrh!" Ray shook his head quickly, trying to clear the lust that was fogging up his brain. "Okay." He answered, giving Fraser no more warning before he dropped down on top of him, his arms still held up in Fraser's hard grip. His mouth found warm, resilient skin at the base of the neck and closed over it, biting down harder than he'd really intended to. Fraser moaned, the sound vibrating beautifully under his lips while he sucked, not satisfied until he'd left a dark red, very obvious hickey just above where the mandarin collar cut out on the coat. Fraser finally let go of his hands and he used them to haul them both higher up on the bed, getting Fraser up on his pillow before dragging himself down his body, moaning at the friction.

"Jesus, You feel good." Ray breathed out as he slid down Fraser's chest, rubbing his face and his hair over the hard stomach and dragging his lips over his navel. Ray felt muscles tremble under his mouth as he sucked and gnawed his way across one taut, smooth hip and hard thigh, finally pressing his face hard against the stiff, waiting cock, inhaling deeply through his nostrils to absorb his smell. At the first touch of his lips to the reddened, swollen head of Ben's cock, they both let out deep groans, Ray's restrained to a deep, satisfied hum as his mouth closed around the head. Fraser continued to make a variety of extremely appealing noises as he sank slowly, slowly down on the hot shaft, savoring every inch of him. When his bottom lip brushed against the base of his cock, Fraser found his voice and began a long litany of requests and instructions. all of which Ray fully intended to ignore.

"Ray! Oh my lord, _Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray_. Your mouth... Harder, Ray. Oh, how do you... That feels... Perfect, perfect, Ray. Not any faster, don't... Don't make it end yet, please Ray." Fraser's voice rose sharply, becoming more and more desperate as Ray sucked with all the adoration he knew how to put into a blowjob, holding him deep, deep in his throat and stroking steadily with his tongue. It gave him a great, swelling sense of satisfaction to hear Fraser calling his name like that, sounding finally, finally as needy and horny and crazy and he was. He dove up and down on the slick, pulsing shaft, moaning and grinding himself into the bed.

"Ray! Oh God. _Goddammit_ , Ray!" Fraser shouted, his hands clawing at Ray's shoulders as he thrust up off the bed, his hips jerking violently to push himself down Ray's throat.

That was it, that was what he wanted, to make Fraser shout and curse and pound into his mouth. Ray let out a groan around Fraser's cock and sank onto him again, going all the way down and staying there where Fraser pulsed and shuddered in his throat, spilling over hot and thick, painting the back of his throat with his come.

" _Ray_!" Fraser shouted at the top of his lungs, groaning and shaking with the aftershocks, his hands clutching Ray's head, holding him down on his cock. Ray came up for air grinning like a Cheshire cat, feeling as if his face was going to split from the sheer force of the smile spreading over his cheeks. Fraser looked happy but dazed, wide eyes regarding him with so much awe that it felt like somebody'd kicked him in the heart. His chest puffed up, and his grin got even bigger.

Ray watched Fraser's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, and the pink tip of his tongue that came out to wet his lips. _He_ was beautiful, in a completely masculine way. Ray hadn't even known a man could be beautiful until he'd set eyes on Benton Fraser, RCMP.

"Ray, what you just did." Fraser cleared his throat and tried again, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "No one's ever done that before. To me." He clarified hastily, reaching down to grab Ray's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing hard. "No one's ever made me feel anything like that before."

Ray could only stare back at him, squinting to bring Fraser's features into focus. He shook his head, slowly, trying to find the words for the explosive joy of making Benton Fraser come. No one had ever done that before. As in _he_ Ray Kowalski, second-rate cop and all around under-achiever, was the first person to blow Fraser's gorgeous cock. Not Vecchio, not Victoria, _him_.

"Nah. Nah, Frase, you don't get it. It's not what I do to you, it's what _you_ do to _me_. You make me feel like I'm two hundred feet tall, like superman. Shoot me to the stars, top of the fuckin' world! You make me feel like I'm somebody."

Ray had been crawling his way up Fraser's body, but he stopped abruptly when he realized that he was revealing quite a bit more than he'd intended to. "I mean, what I meant to say was..." He stopped, and shut his mouth. Adrenaline was running through his system, he was too turned on to think, and even if he could he'd have no idea how to extricate himself from the statement he'd just made.

Fraser was smiling at him hugely, his eyes lit up with delight. "Come here." He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Ray's waist, hauling him up to hold him tightly against his chest. His head was pressed into the solid muscle mass of Ben's shoulder, holding him so tightly Ray thought he might crack his ribs, and realized he didn't care. Long fingers in his hair, a palm molding to his skull to press him even closer, and then Fraser's voice against his ear. "You are somebody, Ray."

Soft, swollen lips found his mouth and Ray decided the most expedient thing to do was to close his eyes tightly and let Fraser kiss him senseless. Several gasped breaths later Ray thought Fraser could probably kiss him into a coma if he set his mind to it. The man had the sexiest, most kissable mouth he'd ever met, on either gender. "Ah, Frase."

Fraser let him up for air, and then his mouth was reclaimed and he was being rolled onto his side, wrapped up in the tightest, most possessive embrace, arms like steel around his back, one hand at the back of his head to keep his mouth within reach. For a second, Ray tensed, aware that even Stella had never been this close, demanded this much of him.

"Mmm, good." Ray panted against the lips nibbling across his mouth, jaw, chin. "Really good." The hand at the back of his head held him up as he relaxed, melting into the tender, nibbling kisses. Nothing had ever felt so good as Fraser's big, strong hands holding his head, cradling his skull while soft lips mapped his face like a blind man seeing with his fingertips. Ray sighed, his hands drifting back and forth across Fraser's shoulders, trying to absorb the complete experience of having Fraser's focused and undivided attention.

Blinking rapidly against the light, Ray opened his eyes to stare into familiar, sky blue ones. What he saw made him groan with helpless, suddenly urgent lust. There was something about seeing the desire and the intention to take in Fraser's eyes that made it impossible to wait even another second. "Please, touch me. Touch me, Frase. I gotta have you, gotta have... Uhhh."

One large palm moved down the center of his chest, over his stomach, making a straight path down to his groin, where it wrapped gently around the base of his cock. Long, calloused fingers closed around him, and Ray let out a shout, his hips coming up high off the bed. "Oh my God! Oh shit, Fraser, Fraser." He heard himself babbling, but he was helpless to stop it, to control his mouth or his hips or his cock, all reaching for Fraser in mindless desperation.

It had been too God damn long since anybody had touched him, Ray told himself fiercely, trying to rationalize the pain and fear that came with the touch of Fraser's warm, strong hand, the monstrous proportions of his need.

Warm lips pressed against his cheek, just above his jaw, making comforting, shushing sounds against his skin. "Relax, Ray."

He took a deep, deep breath, filling his lungs to maximum capacity and forcing a slow, controlled exhale, his brain screaming cease and desist orders at his shaking shoulders and heaving, churning insides. Having a hysterical breakdown just before he got his heart's desire was not going to happen.

Slowly, Fraser's smooth voice cut through the lusty haze in his brain. "Relax, Ray, relax. I'm not going to tease you," Fraser's mouth was moving slowly over his jaw, down his neck, nuzzling into his throat before continuing, "And I'm not going to make you wait anymore, and I'm not going to stop." His cock was stroked slowly but steadily, in a firm, confident grip. Ray moaned in relief, his hips jerking to follow every stroke. He couldn't hold still, _couldn't_ lie still and let this happen, he wanted it too badly. His body thrashed under Fraser's steady touch, trying desperately to continue the contact, to get just a little bit _more_.

Ray barely noticed that he'd rolled onto his back, twisting his neck to bare his throat to Fraser's mouth, sucking and biting him as if he would eat him alive, like he was never going to stop. It felt so good, so much better than anything had in longer than he wanted to admit. Ever. Nothing had ever touched him like Fraser's mouth was touching him, it went all the way through, through scar tissue and blood and bone, right to his heart.

Fraser's mouth was moving down his body, making a straight path from his collar bone to his hip, with a slight pause at his left nipple and a meander over his last two ribs. He didn't seem to mind that the body he was trying to give pleasure to was squirming like a fish out of water, he simply followed Ray with his lips, letting him twist and buck beneath his weight as he made his way down his body.

"It's okay, I'm here." Ray heard the slightly concerned murmur, felt the heat of it over his cock, and then he was trapped in hot, wet, suction, drawn in as lips pushed slowly over the head and halfway down his cock. Ray froze, in terror, wild joy, and dreadful anticipation. His hips were a good six inches off the sheets, muscles straining in his thighs and his back arched painfully high, and he was terrified to move even one trembling, cramping muscle. Because if he moved one muscle, he would move them all; he would grab the back of Fraser's head and thrust and slam and bang his way down his throat, rock and buck and shove his way in and fuck until he came, which might be after he broke his best friend's neck.

Fraser's mouth twisted around him, tongue swirling, sucking harder as he drew up, until his cock was almost all the way out of his mouth. Ray let out an agonized moan, his whole body trembling, losing his grip on control, on the whole idea of why he wanted control in the first place. Panic collided with lust inside him and caused a rupture that came out in three harsh sobs when he tried to speak.

"No! No-no-no, stop. Frase, _stop_ , you have to stop. You have to-"

"Ray! Ray!I stopped. Did I do something wrong?"

The look of shame and disappointment on Fraser's face snapped Ray's brain into focus. "No, Jesus Ben, no, yer incredible, I just..." Ray didn't know how to explain this Fraser. "I was losin' control, and I, I didn't want to hurt ya."

To his surprise, Fraser smiled a huge, dazzling smile at him. "Ray, I _can_ hold you down."

Without any further warning, Fraser's forearm came down across his pelvis, pinning his hips firmly to the bed. Ray watched, spellbound, as Fraser lowered his head and determinedly sucked Ray back into his mouth. His body tried to surge up into the tight wetness, but he was held down by bulging arm muscles that restrained him so effectively that all he could do was throw his head back and forth on the sheets, holding his breath against the slow, hard mouth coming down on him. Fraser sucked hard, keeping the friction so tight the pleasure throbbed all the way down to his toes. Ray shuddered under the assault, gasping for breath and pounding his fists into the sheets.

"Good. _Good good good good good_ ," He chanted mindlessly as Fraser's mouth devoured him, diving down harder and harder, twisting his way up and stroking with his tongue. He heard himself shouting, the chant changing to "More, more, more," as he surged against the steel band across his stomach, trying to rock with the steady, rhythmic motion.

"Oh shit, yeah, Frase. I'm gonna... _Uuuhhhnnn!_ " The arm holding him down released him, and Fraser's hand reached up, groping above his shoulder and finding his face, cupping his cheek. Ray turned into the touch, mouth open, letting Fraser muffle his screams.

Time disappeared as Ray came into Fraser's mouth, his body floating somewhere near the ceiling and his every molecule tingling with rushing, streaming pleasure.

Ray came back to reality with Fraser's soft, swollen lips nibbling against his slack mouth, dropping little kisses over his nose and his chin.

"Uhmm." Ray sighed hugely in complete satisfaction and content, too exhausted to try to catch the beautiful mouth for a kiss.

When Ray opened his eyes he found Fraser right next him, his eyes watching him with what could only be described as tenderness. Ray felt himself smile, his arm dragging limply over his own body to fall across Fraser's shoulders. "No words, Fraser," He offered softly, trying to apologize for being unable to describe the pleasure he'd received. "Nothing could say how much..."

Fraser silenced him with a soft, lingering kiss. "Just three, Ray." Ray closed his eyes, groping for Fraser's hand and squeezing hard, holding onto his hand and pulling it up to his mouth as Fraser whispered against his cheek.

"I love you."

"If you ever stop I will beat your brains in." Ray mumbled thickly, trying ferociously to fight back the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He rolled over on top of Fraser, stretching his arms and legs out to pin the larger body down to the mattress beneath them.

Fraser's arms came around him, enfolding him into the tightest, most possessive embrace, his lips pressing against Ray's forehead.

"I won't, Ray. Not ever."

"Not even if _he_ comes back?" Ray was ashamed of how jealous he sounded. Afraid of the answer, and knowing full well that Fraser would tell him the truth, he hid his face in Ben's neck, kissing the hickey he'd made.

"Who, Ray Vecchio?" Fraser asked softly, his fingers brushing lightly back and forth over Ray's cheek as he nodded against Fraser's throat. "No. Of course not. Nothing could change the way I feel about you."

Ray wanted to shout with happiness, but he only pushed his face harder into the warm, smooth skin, mumbling, "Me too, Frase, me too."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Love, is a burnin' thing,  
> And it makes, a fiery ring  
> Bound, by wild desire  
> I fell into a, ring of fire  
> I fell into a burnin ring of fire  
> I went down, down, down  
> And the flames climbed higher  
> And it burns, burns, burns,  
> That ring of fire  
> That ring of fire  
> The taste, of love is sweet  
> When hearts, like ours meet  
> I fell for you, like a child  
> Oh, and the fire went wild


End file.
